cubodian_nationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Cubodia
The Motherfucking Republic of Cubodia, commonly known as Cubodia, is a British micronation. It is governed as a Marxist-Leninist single-party state. Cubodia is a single-party state under a united front led by the Marxist-Leninist Party of Cubodia (M-LPC). Cubodia has been described as a totalitarian, Socialist nation with an elaborate cult of personality around the Walker/Fawcett Asshols family and one of the lowest-ranking human rights records of any micronations.' ' 'History Of An Motherfucking state' Eleven days after Cubodia's foundation, another micronation,Hoogwaard Carnale, began to criticize the Cubodian government. The Los Carnish began to threaten Cubodia over several days. In response, Premier Fawcett ordered the creation of an army, called the Socialist Army of Cubodia. The Socialist Army of Cubodia invaded Los Carnale. Another political party, The Capitalist Party, broke the Cubodian law by creating a political party knowing that Cubodia is a Single-Party State.The Capitalist Party wanted the name of the country to change, and the government to become a capitalist. But the Communist government of Cubodia denied.Once again, the Capitalist Party was indeed devastated and wanting to fight back against the Communist Government, and so they did.21st February, the Red Revolution has rised. The Capitalist revolutionaries began to raid in to the Red Republic Square, and started rioting and attacking the Communist revolutionaries.23rd February, The People's Army of Cubodia raided to the Capitalist Party, arresting the Capitalist revolutionaries and forcing them to the Supreme Court. The Judge find that the Capitalist Party guilty, all revolutionaries of the Capitalist Party was forced to leave the country. 'Geography' South County is the leading county of Cubodia. Pyondon City, the national capital, is located there. North County is the former location of Porea, which is covered by forests and swamps. >Pyitby Cost, is not in the Cubodian region but a Cubodian territory due of it's ruled by the Cubodian government. Pyitby Cost is near a British cost, Scarborough. In the summer, the climate in Pyitby Cost can be quite hot. In the winter, the climate in Pyitby Cost can be really windy and freezing cold. 'Government' The government of Cubodia rules under Motherfucking, they set up taxes, laws and orders to keep the country safe. The Cubodian government is somewhat strict. The constitution describes the Marxist-Leninist Motherfucking of Cubodia as the "leading force of society and of the state". The First Secretary of the Marxist-Leninist Party of Cubodia is concurrently the Premier of the Council of State (Premier of Cubodia) and Premier of the Council of Ministers (sometimes referred to as Premier of Cubodia). Cubodia's national legislature, National Assembly is the supreme organ of power. The Supreme Court of Cubodia serves as the nation's highest judicial branch of government. It is also the court of last resort for all appeals against the decisions of provincial courts. 'Population Of Luke Fuckwatt' More than five Cubodians of all social classes have left the land to England. as later on in the 2012 after the Second Revolution three Cubodians left the land to Wales. Those who left the micronation often left by escaping the border without a border guard knowing. Before the fleeing Cubodia's population was indeed 15%, but unfortunately Cubodia's recent population is indeed 8%. Later on in the early 2013 Cubodia's population started to get higher since the rumour in Cubodia has calmed down, which makes Cubodia's recent population 22% 'Culture of ass' Meals in Cubodia, Cubodians eats with chopticks, like what some people in Asia do. Cubodian culture is quite similar to Chinese and some cultures in Asia. Cubodian dishes, a lot of seafood, reason why Cubodians eat a lot of seafood due of Cubodians belief which is eating seafood gives being brainy and being more confident. When Cubodia was founded the first rule was to ban cannibalism and making sure that cannibalism will not be legal through generations, said by Luke Fawcett: "Everyone has a soul and deserves a better resting place than being in someone's gob".